


your love was handmade for somebody like me

by mischievous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: He's got issues, Insecure!Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki misbehaves because Thor stopped paying attention to him, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Spanking, Thor can help, a hint of praise kink, and he misses him, it's not his fault, people were mean to him, poor bb Loki, so now Thor's going to fix that, very mild D/s undertones (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievous/pseuds/mischievous
Summary: Loki's wanted this for most of his life but he never thought he'd get it.





	your love was handmade for somebody like me

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out anything like I originally thought it would. It's not a pairing I've written before but I saw the prompt (linked in the end notes) and my brain went, "huh..." so I figured I'd give it a go! It was originally going to be a sort of hate-sex/angsty kind of fic but then it caught feelings and ran an extra 3k and here we are. (To be fair, angst isn't really my forte.)
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's _Shape of You_ because the only thing I didn't have was a title and it's the song I happened to be listening to as I was coding this up, heh. Check the end notes for the prompt and a full list of warnings if you need them :)

He feels the sting before he hears the crack of Thor's palm against his skin, bite chased by the heat that blooms up in its wake. Thor's arms flex, holding Loki in place as he thrashes, spitting out a curse that Thor ignores. His hand swings down again and Loki howls, more on principle than in pain, wriggling to free himself despite the futility of such an attempt. Thor merely locks one arm in place and rests his other hand on the back of Loki's neck, pressing down, warm and heavy.

"Calm yourself, brother," Thor says, and the weight of his hand combined with the quiet command makes Loki still, momentarily, and bow his head.

He hates himself for the way he wants to submit, but there's a fire in his veins at the thought of Thor holding him down, _restraining him_ , keeping him close, making him the focus of his attention. It's a childish trait he can't seem to get rid of: the need for Thor's validation, the need to be _seen_.

It's one of the reasons he's ended up here now, sprawled across Thor's muscular legs with his robes pulled up around his waist and his ass bared to Thor's punishment, skin already flush and marked.

"You put yourself in my place and then try and _calm yourself_ ," he snarls, pushing back as he wriggles so fiercely he nearly slips from Thor's lap. Thor steadies him before he can get anywhere close to the ground.

"If you cannot remain still, I will bind you," Thor says firmly, and Loki feels his cock thicken at the thought of it. "You know why you're here, Loki."

"Because father felt that I needed to be _humiliated_ for merely pointing out a flaw in--"

"You challenged him in front of the entire hall," Thor reminds him and delivers another sharp slap while Loki's distracted, drawing a whimper from his younger brother. "Be still. You must learn obedience."

"Is that why father gave me to you, then?" Loki sneers, as the heat that began in his ass cheeks spirals out to his groin and beyond. "So you can teach me how to be the perfect son?"

"He gave you to me because he couldn't think what else to do with you," Thor says, and his next slap is gentle, more a teaser of what's still to come. "You try your best to be impossible to handle."

"So you decided the answer to this conundrum was to put me over your knee and _spank_ me like a child."

"If you insist on acting like a child, then I shall punish you as one," Thor says with a shrug of his shoulders.

The problem with the punishment Thor's chosen to pursue is that Loki's... kind of enjoying it, his body reacting in ways Thor probably didn't expect when he demanded Loki's presence in his rooms and began this. He'd started out furious at the very _idea_ but the longer it continues, the more Thor works him through while he focuses on breathing, the more the pain turns into something akin to pleasure.

It's the anticipation as much as anything, the feel of Thor's hand raised above his stinging flesh, the faint breeze on the downswing, the way his cock twitches against Thor's thigh, hard and leaking. The pain is consistent but not unbearable and the slaps are rhythmic and equally dispersed. His struggles have ceased without his conscious agreement as he continues to breathe, in and out, his body loose and pliable in Thor's hands.

He gives a sob as he realises his mind is _quieting_ , tears burning at the corners of his eyes as his thoughts finally slow their endless torment. Thor's murmuring to him, voice warm, and it takes a few minutes before the words resolve into _that's it_ and _yes, such a good boy, Loki, you're doing so well_ and then his tears become a storm.

Loki's spent half his life waiting to hear those words from Thor. Praise isn't something he has much experience with, and it never means as much from anyone else. Tears drip down his face as he struggles to take a deep breath, then the world spins as he's swept up in strong arms.

Thor gathers him into his lap and lets Loki bury his face into the crook of his neck as he cries, hands tracing soothing patterns down his back. The tears are cleansing and having Thor wrapped all around him makes him feel safe and protected.

When he's cried himself out he rests his head on Thor's shoulder and just breathes. He feels almost as if he's floating, as if he can just exist in this moment forever, content to _be_. He turns his head to press a kiss to Thor's throat, a silent request for something they haven't shared between them in years.

"Still, brother?" Thor asks, and Loki can't bring himself to look up and see his face. If he wears an expression of pity, Loki won't be able to bare it. "Even after all these years?"

"Not your brother," he says, quiet but stubborn, staring at the hand he has resting over Thor's heart. "Not really, not by blood." They are only brothers by adoption and if Thor weren't the Future King, even that wouldn't really matter much at all.

"By everything else," Thor says. "You know that to be true."

"Then add it to my list of crimes," Loki says bitterly, struggling to sit up. His body doesn't want to cooperate, the urge to sink back into Thor's arms is strong. "Let me go, then, if you don't want this."

"I didn't say that," Thor points out.

Loki stills, then settles back down. When they were younger, Thor loved him as much as he loved Thor and they spent all their time together. Bound less by expectation he'd had everything he'd ever wanted, until Odin decided it was time for them to grow up and Thor walked away.

"Then what are you saying?" he asks, because now he has no idea what Thor wants or wants from him. "Use little words, would you. I want to make sure I understand."

Thor's sigh is long-suffering but the look he levels at Loki is amused and affectionate. "Always so difficult, my Loki."

He's already basking in the affection in Thor's gaze when the claim shoots arousal through his veins and he whimpers, shifting his hips.

"We are no longer children, exploring together," Thor says seriously, carding his fingers through Loki's hair. "This means something else now that we are adults in this world."

"Worried I'll ruin your reputation?" Loki snarks, but he supposes the concern is valid. Even Thor would struggle to escape from the fallout of this unscathed. He pushes his head against Thor's fingers, enjoying the gentle scratch of nails against his scalp.

"No," Thor says. "I do not worry about my reputation, Loki. I worry about the repercussions to _us_."

"Why would there be repercussions to us?" Loki asks, slumping against Thor's shoulder with a sigh. "We'll be fine, Thor. We'll be as close as ever." He resists the urge to break into hysterical laughter, but only barely. What they've become is so very far from where they started.

"Why must you be such a brat," Thor says wearily, even as he rubs his cheek against Loki's in affection. "If we do this then we cannot continue the way we are. I do not wish for that."

"Then what do you _wish_ for, Prince Thor?"

The title always sounds wrong when Loki says it; an insult instead of the honour it's meant to be. Thor supposes it's the derision that infuses it.

"That we spend more time together," Thor says, setting his feelings about Loki's tone aside for a later time. He's missed Loki's company too much to dwell on it now. "A little each day. I never see you, Loki."

"You're a busy man," Loki shrugs.

"I can make time for you," Thor says, as stubborn as Loki in his own way. "Do you agree?"

"I suppose so," Loki says, trying not to sound too pleased by the thought of incurring Thor's attention on a daily basis, to being something he _makes time_ for. "If I must."

Thor's smirk suggests he knows at least part of what's running through Loki's mind but Loki doesn't have time to protest before Thor's kissing him and everything else ceases to matter.

He licks his way into Loki's mouth, tongues tangling, one hand sliding under the hem of his robe to squeeze his still-tender ass. Loki moans at the brief flicker of pain it brings and tangles his fingers in Thor's hair. The hand moves and then Thor's stroking the length of his cock, which twitches under his fingers, still half-hard from earlier; fisting his hand around Loki's length, twisting on the upstroke, thumb teasing at his slit. It's been a while since Loki's had hands on him that weren't his own and he hardens rapidly under Thor's confident touch.

"This will be much more comfortable in my bed," Thor says, mouthing kisses along his jaw. He's breathless too, Loki's pleased to see, eyes dark with desire.

"Not sure I can walk right now," Loki mutters, thrusting into Thor's fist, and there's more honesty to that than he'd like. Thor has always affected him this way.

"That will not be a problem," Thor says. Loki whines as Thor's hand leaves his cock because that _is_ a damn problem, but then Thor's got one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees and he's airborne, cradled in the flex of Thor's arms.

Loki mutters something uncomplimentary about show-off older brothers but wraps his arms around Thor's neck all the same. If anyone else tried to pick him up like a child he'd throw a hissy fit the likes of which they'd never known, but somehow having Thor do it is different. He trusts Thor.

He turns his head and Thor meets his eyes, leaning in to draw him into a kiss that they both get lost in. Loki's so hard he _aches_ but he can't make himself rush this. He's still not sure if Thor means for this to be more than a one-time thing and he plans to savour it while he can.

"I'm going to take good care of you," Thor promises, and his voice is soft and genuine, with just a hint of a growl. "I promise, Loki."

Warmth coils in his stomach and blossoms out through his body, his cock throbbing as his fingers tighten on Thor's shoulders hard enough to bruise. He can barely whimper into the messy kiss but Thor understands because Thor always does when it's important, somehow manoeuvring them into his bedroom and setting Loki down on the bed without breaking their kiss.

Loki pulls away to whisper _please_ and _I need_ and _Thor_ and Thor shifts until he's comfortably settled between Loki's thighs, licking a stripe up his cock from root to tip. Loki keens and bucks his hips, a low stream of unintelligible babble falling from his lips as Thor swirls his tongue around the head before sucking him down.

Loki is _lost_.

His world narrows to the heat and suction of Thor's mouth and the warmth of his hands holding him in place. Not including their teenage fumblings together, his previous experience involves more giving than receiving and _this_ \-- seeing Thor's lips stretched wide around his cock, his entire focus on Loki, has him on edge even before Thor frees one hand to cup his balls, finger pressing into the space behind, and Loki's body electrifies.

His fingers scrabble for purchase, trying to warn him, but Thor merely hums and tugs lightly as he sucks again, hard, and Loki sees fireworks behind his eyes. He comes with a wail, Thor swallowing around him.

Loki's sprawled out across the bed, robes rucked up around his waist, skin flushed red and sweat-damp, when Thor sits up to regard him with a soft smile, moving up the bed to lie beside him. Loki pulls at him weakly until Thor leans in to oblige him with a kiss.

"I'm not going to ask who taught you to do that," Loki says, chest heaving as his breathing slowly steadies, entirely too addicted to the taste of himself in Thor's mouth. "Because I might have to thank them and then kill them."

He's only half-kidding. He's always been the jealous type.

Thor laughs. "I wouldn't tell you for that reason," he says, and Loki thrills at the raspy hint to his voice. "Besides, they don't live here."

"Then where do they live?"

"Elsewhere," Thor says firmly and Loki scowls as he realises his attempts for information will all be thwarted. "I'd suggest turning your focus to something else."

"Like you fucking me?" Loki suggests, trying for his best _come hither_ expression. He's never thought of himself as particularly good at it, but the look of heated desire he gets in return sets butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"We've never done that before," Thor says thoughtfully, tracing patterns across Loki's skin.

"Not together," Loki says, just in case Thor thinks he hasn't _ever_ done this before and is now having second thoughts. He doesn't dwell on the thoughts of his previous encounters. They aren't good memories, not really, but it doesn't matter. It's already different with Thor.

Thor kisses him again, biting gently at his lower lip before he sits up, nudging at Loki until he does too, and slides off the bed. Loki feels a stab of fear at the thought that this is Thor saying no, but then Thor's holding out his hand, eyes kind, and the ice that settled in Loki's stomach starts to melt.

His legs still feel like jelly but he complies, taking the hand he's offered to help him stand, letting his now-wrinkled robes fall around him as he looks at Thor in confusion.

"We're both wearing too many clothes," Thor says, by way of an explanation, and his voice is a deep rumble in Loki's ears as his hands settle on Loki's waist. "Easier to remove them this way."

"I'm sure we could manage," Loki says, nerves swirling up inside him at the thought of being naked next to Thor. "Isn't that the unspoken benefit to these casual robes we own?"

Loki's wanted this for most of his life but he never thought he'd get it, never really thought through the mechanics of what he was asking for and all the things it would entail. Somehow he'd thought his stupid insecurities would magically disappear if this ever happened but that's apparently too much to ask for. He doesn't know why Thor's even _doing_ this, just that it can't be for the same reason he is.

Thor gives him a look full of disappointed reproach and Loki closes his eyes against it. He sees it on the inside of his eyelids instead, an expression he's grown familiar with and yet somehow it always hurts.

Before he can get caught up in self-recrimination, he feels the lightest of kisses on his closed lids. Thor's breath ghosts across his skin as he exhales and Loki opens his eyes to see that the disappointed look is gone, replaced by something softer that looks a lot like love.

"Would you feel better if I went first?" Thor asks, brushing his knuckles against Loki's cheek. "I don't mind."

Loki resists the urge to snort with laughter because _of course_ Thor doesn't mind. If he looked like Thor, he wouldn't mind either. That's kind of the point.

Thor seems to have taken his silence as agreement because he pulls his robes up and over his head in a swift, unselfconscious gesture and discards them to the side. He's naked underneath, a solid expanse of tanned skin and muscle that Loki immediately wants to touch and taste, but his hand hovers above Thor's skin, never quite making contact, almost unable to believe this is real.

Everywhere he looks it's like he's surrounded by gold and he reaches out, unable to decide what he wants to do first, charmed by the knowledge that he's allowed this. Thor's skin is warm under his fingertips as Loki rests his hands on his shoulders, his muscles relaxed as he lets Loki explore.

"Now you?" Thor asks, his fingers teasing at the fastening of Loki's robe, rubbing soothing circles into the nape of his neck.

Loki nods, unable to trust his voice, stepping closer so Thor can reach. Thor turns him so he can slide the zip down and Loki resists the urge to hide as he feels the cool air hit his back, glad that he can't see Thor's face. He has no doubt that Thor's many bed partners have been like Thor himself, great warriors who fight beside him in battle, and he can't bring himself to consider just how badly he must stack up beside them.

Thor's large hands spread across his shoulder blades, stroking and soothing, sliding up and over his shoulders until his fingers hook under the edge of the fabric. Loki feels the brush of lips against his spine and whimpers softly, almost inaudible even in the quiet. Whatever Thor's reasoning, Loki's never been treated like this before, like he's something important, like he's someone who's _loved_.

Thor pushes the robes over his shoulders, sliding them down his arms until he can free Loki from the material entirely, letting it pool around their feet as he wraps his arms around him from behind and nuzzles his neck, cock hard against the crease of his ass.

Loki takes a shaky breath as he absorbs the sensation of skin flush against skin, turning in the circle of Thor's arms to be rewarded with a kiss when he does. It's easier to forget his insecurities when Thor's kissing him, licking into his mouth and playfully tangling their tongues together, one hand splayed across his back as the other cups his neck to keep him close.

He rolls his hips against Thor's, seeking friction, and Thor breaks the kiss to slide his palms across Loki's chest, blunt nails scraping gently over his nipples, making his cock jump against Thor's.

Thor nudges him until he falls backwards onto the bed, automatically rolling over to lie on his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. Thor stretches over him, trailing kisses up his spine until he can press his lips to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"This makes it too hard to kiss you," Thor murmurs, sounding almost pouty about it as he bites gently at the curve of Loki's neck. "Turn over, I want to be able to see you."

Loki freezes. He isn't used to looking his bed partners in the face. They hadn't wanted to and, mostly, neither had he. He _wants_ to look at Thor but there's something about letting Thor see his face that makes him feel vulnerable in ways he doesn't know if he can handle.

He turns over anyway because he can't refuse and finds himself looking straight into Thor's eyes as he leans over him, weight balanced easily on his forearms, his body a comforting blanket of warmth across Loki's own.

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asks.

"Of course," Thor says, frowning at the question. "Why would you think I'd ever want you to turn away?"

"Experience teaches me it helps the mood if I do," Loki says, forcing lightness into his tone. "Better the back of my head than the front."

"Loki," Thor says, and that's the voice that always sends a shiver down Loki's spine and a spike of arousal through his body. "Enough. Why do you speak like this?"

He doesn't _want_ to answer but that's Thor's commanding voice, and Loki has trouble resisting it. He knows what he looks like, especially next to Thor: strong but wiry with it, slender where Thor is wide and muscular, skin ghost-pale instead of bronzed. So does Thor. They both have eyes, he doesn't see why it has to be said that their previous experiences will have been wildly different.

"I just mean you don't have to look at me while we do this," Loki mutters finally, closing his eyes. He can't predict which expression he'll see on Thor's face and he's never been shy about admitting to himself that he's a coward when it comes to this. "No one ever does, I don't mind."

Thor's entire body is tense now but the angry growl somehow still surprises him.

"Who were these vile cretins?" he demands, but Loki only shakes his head in refusal, eyes still squeezed shut.

Telling Thor who they are won't make a difference but he appreciates the indignation on his behalf, no matter how misguided. It takes the edge off the ache he lives with.

"Nobodies," he says, trying for his usual dismissive tone and missing by a mile. His voice is shaky. "Infrequent companions. Mistakes I made. They don't matter."

"Yet their actions linger with you," Thor says, gentle now, his hand cupping Loki's cheek, thumb brushing away the tears threatening to escape. "It matters for that reason alone. Why would you share yourself with someone so disrespectful? You're worth more than that, Loki."

Loki snorts, an age-old pain sweeping over him, opening his eyes to look at Thor hovering above him on powerful arms; blond hair sweeping his shoulders, skin tinted golden by the setting sun. Loki suspects Thor has never felt the pain of rejection. No one in their right mind would ever reject him.

"Not all of us can be the great golden warrior that everyone wants to bed," he says snidely. "Some of us must be content with what remains in the shadows."

Thor's eyes are sad and Loki's heart twists. He doesn't want Thor to feel _sorry_ for him, he wants see him smile, see the light in his eyes. He wants this to be a good memory, for both of them, so he pushes up to kiss Thor, to distract him, redirect.

Loki can tell this conversation isn't over, that Thor will worry at it later like a dog with a bone, but for now he's kissing back, rolling their hips together before he dips his head to circle a nipple with his tongue. Loki arches into the touch, a quiet whine escaping him when Thor follows it with the scrape of his teeth; treats the other to the same, interspersed with scattered kisses and gentle bites across every available patch of skin.

Thor reaches over to retrieve lube from the table beside the bed, leaving it to the side as he crawls back between Loki's legs. They fall apart to welcome him and he runs his hands over Loki's ass, still faintly pink from earlier, spreading his cheeks to reveal his puckered, rosy hole. Loki's watching him, barely breathing, propped up on his elbows, and Thor holds his gaze as he leans down to tease the rim with the tip of his tongue.

Loki keens and falls back against the bed, his hips bucking wildly as Thor licks and sucks and swirls his tongue, cataloguing the different sounds he can wring out of him, the different ways he can make him whimper and curse. Thor pulls away to grab the lube, kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh and nosing at his balls, teasing with tiny licks of his tongue.

He slicks his fingers and slides one inside, pausing to let Loki adapt to the intrusion. Loki cants into his hand, pushing him deeper, cock standing proud against his hip, flushed red, hard and leaking. Thor swipes his tongue across the head as he stretches Loki out, making his entire body twitch and his hips stutter.

"No, not like that," he pants. "Thor, I wan-- _need_ , just, _you_ , please, just hurry up." His eyes are wild, dark with everything he's feeling.

Thor doesn't tease again because he feels the same way, adding more lube and a second finger instead, sliding in and out, curving and flexing until Loki's a quivering mess and his body is loose and open beneath him. Thor fans his fingers then, crooks them to brush against the spot that makes Loki see stars, and Loki murmurs something that sounds garbled even to his ears as he fists the sheets and tries to remember how to breathe.

"Be patient," Thor says, twisting his fingers to make Loki shiver and gasp before sliding them out entirely, ignoring his hiss of displeasure.

"No!" Loki pouts, poking Thor in the shoulder with one angry finger as he wiggles his ass pointedly. "I'm ready, damn it. I won't break, get on with it!"

Thor laughs, bright and joyful, and Loki feels as if his heart might explode out of his chest. Thor looks at him, eyes sparkling, and says, "Even in bed you insist on arguing with me."

Loki flushes but he made Thor _laugh_ so he doesn't care.

"Sometimes you need to be told," he sniffs, but Thor's smile brings out his own, smaller and shyer but no less genuine.

"Aye," Thor says, leaning in to kiss him. "I believe you've mentioned that trait of mine once or twice."

He slides his fingers back inside and adds a third. Loki bucks beneath him, fingertips digging bruises into Thor's shoulders, his pale skin flushed pink and his eyes blown wide. He's beautiful to Thor always, even when he's wrecking havoc all over the kingdom, but never more so than he is right now.

"Enough!" Loki whines, locking his legs around Thor's waist to pull him closer. "I'm ready! I'm _more_ than ready, I'm _dyin_ \--"

His complaint ends in a deep groan as Thor removes his fingers and slides inside in one smooth thrust. Loki gasps as he bottoms out, pleasure warring with the burn that accompanies the stretch.

"Breathe, Loki," Thor says in his ear, holding himself still until Loki takes a deep breath and then another. He nuzzles Loki's cheek and peppers gentle kisses across his jaw, waiting until he feels Loki's body relax before he begins to move.

"You're beautiful like this," Thor murmurs as he lowers his head to tongue the nipple that's been tempting him. "My beautiful, brilliant brother."

"You c-can't just _say_ things like that," Loki chokes out, and then, " _Thor!_ " as Thor cants his hips, the angle just right to send white-hot pleasure racing through his veins.

Thor keeps up a steady stream of soft-voiced endearments as he fucks into him with fast, deep strokes, breath fanning across his throat as he whispers of pride and praise. Loki breathes it in as he clenches around him, fingers scrabbling to pull him closer, arching into the grip at his hips that he hopes will leave bruises.

None of his rushed encounters of the past prepared him for this. It's _never_ felt like this before, not even with Thor a lifetime ago; the hot press of Thor thick and heavy inside him and on top of him and the messy kiss they share, all tongue and teeth and gasping breaths.

"Mine," Thor murmurs, catching Loki's earlobe between his teeth and biting gently. "You're _mine_ now, Loki."

"Always have been," Loki gasps as he arches into the next thrust, hips cradled by Thor's thighs. It's one of the truest things he's ever said.

Thor can tell that he's close, they both are, and he takes Loki in hand, fisting the head of his cock before he twists his hand down the length. It only takes a couple of strokes before Loki's entire body tenses and he's unmade, shaking apart in Thor's arms, clenching around him and crying out his name as he spills over Thor's hand, painting them both in ropes of white.

Thor's hips stutter, rhythm lost to the wild, desperate need that rises up inside him at the sight of Loki writhing beneath him. Loki curls up to kiss him, desperate and wet and open, biting at Thor's lower lip as Thor buries himself as deep as he can get and comes with a shout of his own, pulsing heat branding Loki as _his_ , remaking them into something new.

Thor has enough presence of mind to make sure he collapses beside Loki instead of on top of him, sliding out of his body gently, an arm thrown over his waist. Loki's eyes are closed as he floats in a haze of mind-numbing, bone-melting joy, only opening when Thor says his name.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks, carding his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki laughs weakly and rubs his cheek against Thor's as he processes the question. Muscles he rarely uses are aching, just a little bit, but he's not particularly sore and he feels at peace. He's better than okay.

"I'm good," he says, because Thor is still waiting for an answer.

"You are," Thor teases and Loki flushes red, hiding his face in Thor's shoulder.

"That was terrible," he informs Thor, his words mumbled but understandable. Thor just laughs in response.

"I only speak the truth," he says, kissing Loki's cheek before he pushes himself up and out of bed.

Without Thor's warmth to protect him, Loki feels the cold rush in, newly aware of the mess they both are, covered in half-dried come and lube. He instinctively reaches for Thor before forcing his hand to still. Thor gave him what he asked for and that may have to be enough, it doesn't automatically give him the right to linger.

He tries to sit up but his body won't cooperate, perfectly happy to remain where it is. Thor sees the movement and rests a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently back down into the covers.

"I'll be right back," Thor says, once he seems to believe Loki will stay where he is. "Don't move."

He disappears into the washroom and returns, clean, a few moments later, with a bowl of warm water in one hand and a cloth in the other. He dips the cloth into the water, wringing out the excess before he begins to stroke it over Loki's skin.

"I should probably go back to my rooms," Loki says, soft and hesitant, even as he revels in the gentle care Thor shows him. He doesn't want to leave, he _never_ wants to leave, but he's going to have to eventually and drawing it out won't change that.

Thor hums noncommittally as he draws the cloth across his stomach, rinsing it before continuing lower. Loki prefers being clean but watching Thor remove all the evidence of their tryst hurts more than he'd expected.

"Sleep here," Thor says, leaning in to kiss him. "Of course I won't stop you if you want to leave, but stay here with me instead?"

Loki kisses him back before he nods, his smile unaccountably shy.

Thor directs him to get under the covers as he takes the bowl and cloth back to the washroom. When he returns, Loki is still in the same position, sprawled across the bed, looking happier and more relaxed than Thor thinks he's ever seen him. It's a good look for him and it pains Thor to realise just how infrequently he's seen it over the years.

"You'll be cold if you don't get under the covers," he says, pausing to stoke the fire on his way across the room. "Are you going to move or do I have to pick you up and put you there?"

Loki's smile turns mischievous and Thor rolls his eyes with a huff of laughter. "You're impossible," he says fondly, scooping Loki off the bed to make him laugh.

Loki cuddles into his arms and Thor presses a kiss to his cheek as he pulls back the bedcovers before settling Loki back onto the mattress, tucking the covers around him. He crawls in beside him and stretches out with a yawn.

"I meant what I said, you know," Thor says, making himself comfortable as Loki wriggles backwards until they're spooned together. He wraps an arm around Loki's waist to pull him closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "You're mine now."

He feels Loki's breath catch, hears him swallow nervously before he says, disaffected as possible, "I already told you, I always have been. Why stop now?"

Thor hums an agreement into his shoulder and bites lightly at the crease of his neck just to hear him whimper. He licks at the spot he's just bitten, soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue. Neither of them are up for anything more at the moment, but it doesn't mean he can't tease.

"That also means that I'm yours," Thor points out, and _that_ gets Loki's attention. He turns over to face him, propping himself up on his elbows as he fixes Thor with a serious look.

"If you tell me I can keep you, I won't let you go," Loki warns, made semi-frantic by the possibility of having everything he's ever wanted handed to him. "I'm not good at sharing."

Thor laughs and Loki relaxes, just a little, at the familiar sound of it.

"Aye, I know that all too well," Thor says, amused. "You're not sharing me and I'm not sharing you. This will go both ways, Loki."

Loki rolls his eyes. "I really don't see my side of it being a problem."

"Then people are idiots," Thor says peaceably, as Loki returns to his former position and cuddles in close.

"You know technically," Loki yawns, "They're _your_ people. You probably shouldn't call them idiots." Thor's smile curves against his shoulder.

"Probably not," he agrees. "Go to sleep, Loki."

Loki closes his eyes and, for once, does as he's told.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to tag this, so I'm warning for anything I can think of here. This was written for an old prompt I saw while scrolling the mcu-kink-meme for inspiration: [Thor puts Loki over his knee and spanks him. Loki starts out furious and threatening and eventually breaks down into a sobbing mess](https://mcu-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/820.html?thread=43828#cmt43828). Then they have (consensual) sex. ~~Lots of consensual sex.~~
> 
> For warnings: there's some spanking (as a punishment, but Loki's not exactly complaining), rimming, a hint of praise kink (on Loki's side) and some mild D/s undertones, insecure!Loki not thinking all too highly of himself and, obvs, the fact that they were raised as brothers. (In my head it didn't seem to bother them all that much. I've decided it's an Asgardian thing, heh.) They also didn't use a condom. 
> 
> Know your limits. If any of these things bother you, please skip this one ♥


End file.
